Special Event NPCs
When landing on an empty space, there is a chance of encountering a Special Event NPC. An orange exclamation mark will appear above the adventurer. Sometimes it is a good thing, but it seems most often to not work out the way you hope. Beggar An old man in a robe. He will ask for you to give him 1/4 of your money. *If you give him the money, he may be thankful (turn into the Goddess of Generosity in Kingdom). He/She will give you a random valuable item for your good deed and go away. Sometimes it will actually be an old man who will just disappear or do nothing. *If you don't give him the money, he may just disappear. However, if he is angry (the Goddess in Kingdom), he/she will curse you with a status effect. *If you don't have any money, he will usually erase your debt. He may give you a rare item such as a Guided Warp or a Deathblock instead. Business President Appearing only in Dokapon DX, the president requests you for a favor. He is hiring you to join a company with a branded weapon or shield you have. If you choose to accept it, he will be happy, so you can get a new weapon, or have your weapon appear on TV. If your weapon is a different brand, you'll be fired. Doctor Exiles A shady looking doctor with scars and a white coat. He claims to be a traveling doctor with extremely high prices. He will show up and take 2,500G * the current week from you, leaving you in debt if you lack enough funds. You have no choice in the matter. He will restore your HP and cure all your status ailments too, but considering the price he charges an encounter with him is usually bad, unless you're very low on health and can spare the money. It is the worst if you are extremely nearing the Dokapon Castle or a temple. He CANNOT heal Doom. In DX, he is a surgery man, and he can increase your stats, or you can attack others to decrease stats. Gutz the Blacksmith A young man with a hammer. He offers to try to make you something, but you have to pay upfront. He may fail, but when he does succeed, the item will probably be better than what you have. However, there is a slight chance that he will give you equipment of lesser value than yours. In Dokapon DX, he is no longer a weapon builder. He is now a weapon fixer where he can upgrade your weapon at the cost of money. However you lose the brand name, and if you have a business pass, you'll be fired. Merchant In Ikari no Tekken and DX, it's a man who wanders and sells rare items, and even treasure. In 3-2-1 and Kingdom, It's Kira, who appears to be dressed in a Native American outfit. Their inventories includes rare items such as Fashion Magazines (Kingdom), Charm Potions, Skeleton Keys, and Treasure (Ikari no Tekken and DX). You can also try to rob them; if you succeed, Kira will give you 3 rare items or field magics, While the man will give you a rare treasure. Leane the Village Girl Leane is a shy girl who was given the task of delivering a Local Item to a town. Since she happened to find you she wants to give you the task of delivering it instead. If you accept, she will give you the local item, and if you deliver it soon, you will get very large sum of cash from the mayor. The sooner you deliver the item the better. If you take a very long time, the mayor won't pay you. You can always check where the item is supposed to go by looking at it in your inventory. You can also sell the item or send it to the king as a gift. But however in DX, she wears a cat suit. She will be very happy if you accept it. You'll have to deliver the item to a local town on an island. Be warned: she will get angry and you lose money if that gift goes wrong, or she will get depressed if you decline it. Luchil the Dancer Appearing only in the world, she is along with tap. What she needs you to do is to play a quick rhythm game. The gameplay looks simular to Guitar Hero, Rock Band, and Hatsune Miku Project Diva. Make sure you hit the notes correctly. If you pass the clear line, you'll get an amazing reward. Mitch Digger A brown mole who tries to improve towns by drilling wells for them. He'll ask for a reasonable sum of money, but he often fails. When he drills, he will give a set of numbers between 2 and 6 (the more valuable the town, the fewer numbers you will receive) and run the spinner. If he does succeed, the value of the town (or occasionally, all your towns in a continent) will be doubled. News Reporter Appearing in DX, a woman comes and walks to the right. If you poke her, she can write you an autograph or punish you. If she punishes you, your stats get reduced. A player can kill you at anytime. (See Death) Photographer Appearing only in the World, this woman will take a picture of you, you'll have to pay a reasonable sum of money, and you'll receive a picture. You're not sure what to do with that... Risque the Bandit A thief wearing a blue outfit. He will offer to try to steal something from one of the other players, but you have to pay upfront. If you pay him, you choose who you want to steal from, and if you want him to take Items, Money, or Equipment. *If you choose "money," he succeeds about half the time and he will steal half of a player's money. *If you choose "items," he succeeds about half the time, and will steal a random item or field magic from a player. *If you choose "equipment," he has a very small chance of succeeding. He will steal a random weapon, shield, battle magic, or accessory from a player. Agent This type of NPC will show up and offer to assasinate a target. The price will be high, but it is almost impossible to beat in a fight. However, if it's target has twice the money that you paid to assassinate him, Sometimes it will offer him/her the chance to pay twice as much as the original fee in exchange for it targeting you instead. To catch its target, they have to land on an empty field space, so you can avoid it by using a vanish or avoiding empty field spaces. It goes away after a week. It is beatable with Revivals, Deathblocks, Time Stoppers, and the "Play Dead" field skill. In the Kingdom version, it selects "Counter" automatically. Be warned that it's magic defense can reflect magic back at you. If this is defeated in battle, it has a 25% chance to drop the "Criminal Studs", which make all your stats go up by 25% if wanted. It does not do anything if you are innocent. However, he gives you a special prize if you "fight" him by joining the targets fight and killing the target first. He will try to kill you if you are a Darkling, but he doesn't have much of a chance. Roché A boy in an animal costume who challenges you to a game of Roshambo (rock, paper, scissors). *If you lose, he will take a quarter of your money. In Ikari No Tekken he will sometimes give you a cursed item. In DX or Kingdom, If you have debt and lose, he will erase your debt and you will now have zero gold. "You're in debt? That's pitiful!" *If you win he will give you all the money he has collected from players in the past, or nothing. In DX and Ikari No Tekken, you won't get any money. School Boy A boy who wears glasses and the News Reporter's brother, appearing in DX. He can give you item if you do not hit him. If you do so, you'll play a quick minigame. If you hit him in the right order, he will get angry, and you'll select a player to punish. The punished player will lose a lot of money. If you miss too much, he will take an item and run away. Tax Collector Musashi A stork who kindly offers to collect all the money in your towns for you. What he doesn't tell you is that he will take 10% to 80% of the earnings as a fee. He will not collect your local items. He can collect other towns taxes if you agree to give him 70% of the earnings on extremely rare occasions. In Dokapon the World, he can send your cursed items to other players. Other players will have to pay an unreasonable amount of money through. UFO A flying saucer that swoops down and abducts you, removing you from the map until the start of your next turn. The UFO will either add or subtract one or two points to all your stats, excluding HP. It can also pull pranks on you, or give you items. Weber the Trickster An evil character who wields the power of darkness. He will randomly appear to give you one of the 3 Cursed Items. He can give you a Contract, but only if you have the Dark Mark. In DX, he is a mummy, and he can sometimes request you to become a Darkling, and if you're in last, he will give you a good item instead. Cursed Items can't be dropped or sold, but they can be forced upon another player if you defeat them in battle. When a Cursed Item is forced on a player whose inventory is full, they will have to get rid of a regular item in their inventory to make room for it. *'Contract': If you are hearing the whispers of dark revenge, Weber may give you a Contract instead of a Cursed Item. Using the Contract will transport you to the Dark Space in Asiana if you're playing the kingdom version, Then you will be given the choice to become a Darkling. You can also go to the Dark Space without using this item. No effect if not hearing the whispers of the dark revenge. *'Big Bug': This annoying white or real life-like item may randomly decide to eat one of your Items or Field Magics each turn. If there is nothing for it to eat when it tries to eat something, it will fly away instead. Thus, it may behoove a character with the Big Bug to sell off or use all their Items and Field Magic to encourage the thing to leave. It is also possible for a big bug to eat another big bug if they are in the same inventory. (Note: there is a random chance it will eat another cursed item if you have one, but only if there are also non-cursed items in your inventory.) *'Blackmail': A letter that activates after a random number of days (generally within a week) to summon the Grim Reaper, which instantly kills whoever is holding it. Using the item costs half your carried Cash, but forces it onto another living player except for Darklings. If you do not have at least 1G, or if your bag is sealed, you can't get rid of the Blackmail. (Note: If you die while holding the Blackmail, it will disappear.) *'Nitroglycerin': this item has a chance to blow up whenever the holder is hit by Field Magic or attacked in battle, leaving the victim with only 1 HP. It is also possible to be saved from death by the Nitroglycerin if it activates from an attack that would have killed the holder. This would leave the holder at 1 HP rather than kill them. Lottery Only in Dokapon Journey, there is a large, apathetic woman who holds a lottery. Here you choose a ticket, which can either hold nothing or a large cash reward. Mr. Green In Dokapon Journey, Mr. Green, the man who controlled the casino and arena in previous games, is a random space event in this game. He has a very low chance of appearing on a space, where he will teleport everyone to the arena and they all fights, just like in Kingdom. An enemy named Sunshine will also appear there to fight. The winner of the tournament wins a large cash prize. Category:Events Category:Special Event NPCs Category:Characters